My Little Drabbles
by proudtobegleek
Summary: Sometimes, when you get an idea, you just have to write it down. Chapter 4: First time couch cuddles in front of Burt and Carole. Rating: K
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello guys! I decided to make a special post, where I will post all my little Klaine drabbles. Sometimes you get this idea and you just have to write it down.

Currently it's rated T, though it might change to M in the future, because sometimes you just have to write some smut drabbles. But for now, we're keeping the T.

This first one, is a pretty sad one. I have to warn you.

I do not own these pretty characters (sad, but true), I just like writing about them!

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Apart<strong>

A tear fell down his face.  
>Words were stuck in his throat. All memories flashing by in his head.<br>There he was, standing in front of friends and family, trying to keep it together, but failing noticeable.  
>A rose in his hand, the thorn pricking his finger.<br>He didn't even notice the pain.  
>Totally lost in his memories, he desperately tried to get them back to reality, but again, failed every single time.<br>_Why_? Why did it had to happen to them?  
>Just when he was finally happy, just when he finally started healing over the worst wounds.<br>Another tear rolled over his cheek, and got stuck in the corner of his mouth.  
>He let it there, not bothering to wipe it away.<br>The paper in his other hand, firmly holding it, but not having the courage to read the words written on it.  
>His father was coming his way, but he had already let the rose fall on the ground.<br>The boy turned around and ran away, knowing he'd regret this moment forever.  
>But he just couldn't do it, he couldn't handle it. It hurt his broken heart so much, too much.<br>He ran and ran and ran, till he finally fell down on his knees, letting go of the paper as well.  
>The ground was dirty and it started raining.<br>The few tears had become a lot, all rolling down over his face, mixing with the poring rain.  
>He grabbed his head with his hands, pulling on his chestnut brown hair.<br>Trying to make the hurt, the emptiness go away.

He screamed, yelled, sobbed, cried,  
>Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, he ignored it. He wanted to be alone, with his memories.<br>_The__memory__of__his__big,__warm__smile.__  
>His<em>_deep__hazel__eyes.__  
>His<em>_wild__curly__hair.__  
>His<em>_strong,__comforting__arms.__  
>His<em>_short__legs.__  
>His<em>_cute__toes.__  
>His<em>_happy__personality._  
>He didn't want to let go just yet. He couldn't. He knew he was falling apart but he couldn't help it.<br>The hand on his shoulder disappeared and changed into a firm hug.  
>Two strong arms surrounding his body, trying to hold it straight.<br>It reminded him how _he_ used to hold him.  
>He let himself lean on the other body, he let himself be a living mess.<p>

"It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright." a soft, fatherly voice whispered in his ear.

It only made the tears flow harder.

"I just miss him dad. I can't live without B-.." the name was too hard to say out loud.

"I just can't live without him.." he stuttered, feeling his heart break a little more with every word he said.

"I miss him so much." Another tear rolled down.  
>Kurt's father let him fall apart in his arms.<p>

The fallen paper flew away, taken away by the wind.  
>Blaine's spirit would live on and watch over Kurt, but that was<p>

something the boy didn't realize.

* * *

><p>Prompts, suggestions, requests etc. are always welcome! Let me know if you want something written down! :)<p>

Reviews are always welcome too! ;)

Lots of love.


	2. Chapter 2, Bath and bubbles

**AN**: Second prompt - Bath time snuggles?

You guys ask, I write! Don't hesitate to leave me more prompts, I love getting them. Also reviews are always welcome of course!

**Wordcount**: 1007

**Rating**: K+

Have fun! :)

* * *

><p><span>Bath and bubbles<span>

"Ugh you stink" Kurt said with a disgusted expression on his face, but a little smile hidden on his lips. "You should get in bath before you make the carpet dirty."

Blaine, who was completely covered in mud and other natural elements giggled softly and took a step closer to his husband.

"Oh no. Oh no no no, don't you dare Anderson." Kurt took a step back but it was too late. Blaine was touching Kurt's face with his dirty hands and leaned in for a big hug. Kurt squealed and tried to free himself from the tight hug but it was no use. Even though Blaine was the smaller one, he was the strongest of the two of them.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON. THESE PAJAMAS ARE FROM MARC JACOBS. YOU'RE RUINING THEM." he yelled in horror. But Blaine showed no mercy, "We can wash them later." he said simply.

When Blaine finally freed his husband, he took a step back and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, inspecting the damage that had been done to his outfit.

"You look dirty. It suits you." Blaine grinned, his eyes darting over his husband's full body.

Kurt rolled his eyes in his typical ways and shook his head while crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm okay with you paint-balling every now and then and coming back looking like a smelly, dirty monster, but I don't appreciate looking like one myself." Kurt huffed, biting down his lip so he'd look mad or at least a tiny bit angry.

Blaine chuckled again and shook his head, "You love to play dirty, remember?"

That made Kurt laugh softly and shook his head, "Why did I marry you again, Anderson? C'mon… In bath you!" He pointed at the stairs.

"You sound like my mom, darling. That's not something you would want. But okay." the boy shrugged, "I'll go take a bath, but only if you join me." The man grabbed the soft satin fabric of Kurt's shirt and dragged him along to their bathroom, the other man not even trying to act reluctant.

Once arrived in the bathroom, Blaine filled the bathtub with hot water and added incredibly bubbly soap so the foam was almost hovering over the edge.

Blaine smiled his crooked smile at Kurt when the other boy stared at him, his arms crossed over his chest again. He took a step closer and started undoing his husband from his pajamas. Kurt loosened up a bit and let go of the angry feeling inside. No one would be able to resist that adorable puppylike smile Blaine had on his face. When Kurt was completely naked and his beautiful flawless porcelain skin was visible, Blaine swallowed quickly and started getting out of his dirty clothes as well. Both got in the bath and the foam fell over the edge now, making the floor wet and slippery.

They sat down, facing each other and legs tangled into each other, their bodies covered in foam. Blaine had a dark smudge of dark mud on his forehead. Kurt licked his lips and giggled, "I don't know how you survive looking like that. I wouldn't leave the house. Ever." the boy said, shaking his head. He raised his thumb and gently started rubbing it against Blaine's forehead, trying to remove the dirt.

Blaine shrugged, "That's the difference between you and me. I don't mind to get dirty at all. You know that. Fortunately, at the end of the day, I always have you to take care of me and clean me up." he chuckled, his eyes fixated on the hand cleaning his head.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, "fair point. I love you Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel." He said, suddenly very serious.

Blaine sighed happily and swiftly turned around, his back now facing Kurt's torso. He leaned back and laid his head on his husband's shoulder. He sighed contently and let his arms rest on the sides of the bath, playing with the wedding-ring that had been there for two weeks now. "I love you too darling. I should get dirty and join you in bath more often."

Kurt grinned and put his arms around his lover, holding him tight, "You have my permission to get dirty more often now. I quite like this actually."

They were quiet for a while, both enjoying the company and the steaming hot water. Blaine had closed his eyes and was drifting off, worn out from the active day of crawling through mud and shooting balls of paint to his opponents. Kurt opened his eyes and leaned forward so he could whisper in the guy's ear. "Blaine darling, don't fall asleep, c'mon..." he nudged his shoulder softly, "let me wash your hair."

Blaine woke up, his eyes blinking a few times before realizing he was still sitting in bath. "Uhh... Whoa, I'm sorry.. I must have drifted off."

"That's okay.." Kurt shrugged, taking the shampoo and unscrewing the top. He put a generous amount of hair product on the palms of his hands and started massaging the shampoo on Blaine's curly mob of hair. It didn't take long before the dark curls were covered in the white foamy substance. Kurt started molding the curls into a mohawk. He giggled with the result. "You know, punk rocker meet puppy actually kind of fits you." he chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and splashed some water towards his lover. "Oh yeah? Well then I guess I'll have to dress up as a Punk rocker more often huh."

They stayed in bath for a long while, until their skin was wrinkled and the water turned cold. A shiver ran down Blaine's spine and he looked at Kurt, it was time to get out of bath. Kurt understood and nodded, "Would you mind joining me in bed, dirty boy?" he asked grinning widely.

"I thought you'd never ask." Blaine replied quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: This is not related to 4x22, I just have a lot of Proposal!Klaine feels. And I got a lovely prompt on Tumblr for it so yeah, enjoy! :)

Kurt sighed happily as he snuggled a little closer to his boyfriend, their legs tangled and their arms holding each other in a strong hold. Never had he felt happier than in this exact, random moment and he didn't really know why. He'd been together with this boy for over five years now and the tiniest glance, touch or smile could still ignite that spark down in his belly, like he was still that inexperienced, blushing, young teenager. A lot had changed, they'd gotten older, more mature. They'd lost their innocence a little in some kind of way, but they were still very much in love and Kurt wondered how he'd even gotten so lucky, he wondered about that a lot actually, but he was incredibly grateful nonetheless.

A little, content smile had formed on the boy's lips as he listened to Blaine's heartbeat, going slow but steady. He knew he should be focusing on the movie playing on the television in front of him, but for some reason, he felt like closing his eyes, daydreaming about his boyfriend as he couldn't seem to concentrate on the storyline.

_Kurt had made a decision. A life changing decision to be quite honest. It wasn't like he had never thought it through before, but he did it in an act of boldness and didn't really think. Blaine had headed off to work early that day and Kurt found himself alone in the loft, wandering around, feeling like he needed to do something. And then, without much thinking, he headed to the jeweler. The lady was so nice and she didn't even flinch or judge him when he said what he was looking for and especially, who he was buying it for. She helped him pick and together, they found the perfect ring Kurt had had in mind for a long time. He wasn't sure this was the right time, hell he didn't even know when, where or how he was going to ask it him, but he knew he wanted to do it soon. It was scaring not knowing what his answer would be, but it was worth the risk. They lived in New York, it was the place for bold gestures and Kurt was not afraid anymore, he'd left that behind him years ago. He was strong and confident, and even though he had to admit he was scared of Blaine's answer, he was sure it'd only make him stronger. _

_As soon as he had left the store, the little black, velvet box felt really heavy in his pocket. Maybe he wasn't so strong after all. Doubts started creeping up in the back of his mind and he couldn't shake off the thought of Blaine saying no. He could ruin everything. That shouldn't happen. The moment had to be perfect, but when is such moment?_

Kurt sighed deeply and opened his eyes, yawning softly as he looked at the screen. "Hey there sleepy, you fell asleep." Blaine giggled, looking down at the boy clinging on his chest. Kurt hadn't been sleeping though, he'd just been thinking and pondering about that "perfect moment". Kurt felt Blaine fidgeting underneath him, trying to free his arm, "I'm sorry honey, I have a cramp in my arm, and the beep of the microwave went off ages ago, I should go grab our popcorn." he smiled, putting the movie on pause. Kurt sat up straight, "I wasn't sleeping, just daydreaming about you." he smiled, "Go go, I need to go to the toilet anyway." Blaine laughed softly and shrugged, "C'mere." he sighed, pulling Kurt a little closer, leaning to plant a chaste, soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt could feel the subtle stubble, but that didn't bother him one bit, in fact, he loved it. He loved every single part of this man. He loved his smoldering, deep hazel eyes, his perfectly shaped soft lips, the stubborn, untamable curls, the slender but strong body with his cute little belly, he even loved the man's toes. He loved his bubbly, honest and open personality and he loved the way he could turn everything into a happy situation.

They broke apart after a few moments and Kurt couldn't help but smile brightly, it was in that moment, that he felt truly happy. A voice in his head told him it was now or never. This wasn't a starry night under the Eiffel tower in Paris, nor was this a romantic dinner between two lovers, this was simply the two of them, alone in their loft. Kurt liked the simplicity about it all, and he could only hope Blaine would appreciate it as well.

Both men got up, Blaine heading for the open kitchen and Kurt heading to their bedroom, where he had hidden the velvet box somewhere deep in a forgotten box in their closet. Kurt felt his heart racing as he found the soft box, he opened it and stared at the silver ring it. Their names had been engraved in it and it had one tiny little diamond. Kurt sighed, closed the box, got up and returned to their living room, where Blaine was already sitting on the couch with the cooled off popcorn on his lap. Kurt's facial expression must have been a bit tense, since Blaine looked immediately alarmed. "Kurt... Y-you look pale... Don't you feel well?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

It made Kurt giggle a little, partly from nerves, partly because Blaine would always be the caring cutie he loved so much, one of the many reasons he was going to do what he was going to do. "No, I feel fine." Kurt shrugged, his fingers grabbing on tighter to the box hidden behind his back. "I just... I wanted to tell you something. Or more like ask you something." Kurt said, biting his lip.

Blaine's expression softened and a little smile appeared on the corners of his lips, "Of course dear, you know you can ask me anything."

Kurt nodded and plopped down next to Blaine on the sofa, the box disappearing in the pocket of his jeans. He scooted a little closer as Blaine sat up a little straighter, as if he noticed something important was coming. Kurt hadn't prepared a speech, he'd thought about all the things he could say but he blanked right now. He just wanted it to come from the heart. So he sighed and he looked up, meeting those hazel eyes he fell in love with from the first moment they met. "Blaine... You're my soul mate, my best friend, my mate and my lover. You've helped through high school, you changed me and gave me courage." he started, knowing that sounded incredibly sappy. "You made me stronger in so many ways and even though we've had our trouble, we've always found our way back to each other." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers, never leaving Blaine's eyes, and the other man was looking back, trying to figure out what was going on probably. Kurt smiled reassuringly as he went on. "From the moment you kissed me that first time, I knew we were in for the long run. I know... That's what it always feels like in the beginning of a relationship, you feel like you're going to be together forever, but we're five years later now, and I've still got that feeling." he explained, his smile never fading.

Blaine was smiling back, still unsure but there was a smile, which encouraged Kurt to get off of the couch and get down on one knee. He knew that was even more sappy and that it would give away the purpose of his speech but he couldn't be bothered. If he was going to propose, he'd do it properly. Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Kurt sitting down on one knee but he didn't say anything. Kurt kept grinning, wanting this moment to be perfect. "Blaine, I know we fight and I know I sometimes yell at you, accuse you falsely and whine about unimportant stuff, but I just want you to know that, even though more fights and discussions are bound to happen in the future, I will always love you like in the beginning, like I love you now. I want to make that promise to you. We've been together for five years now, which made me think..." Kurt giggled nervously, "...I know we're not in a fancy restaurant right now and this isn't probably the perfect moment, but it feels right to me. I hope it does to you. Blaine Devon Anderson..." He bit his lip, pausing one or two seconds to build up the tension and to try to calm his raging nerves. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my loving husband?" he asked, eyes glued to each other as he took the velvet black box from his pocket and opened it, showing Blaine the ring he'd carefully picked out.

Kurt had expected a lot of things. Some positive, some negative. You could never be sure with a question like this. Blaine's reaction, was more than he had hoped for. It wasn't outrageous or shocked, Blaine looked at him as if he were the most perfect, beautiful thing in the world. His answer however, wasn't what he had expected at all.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Blaine said, his voice sounding casual but dry.

Kurt's looked curiously, then worried. Maybe this wasn't the right time after all. "So... That's.." he swallowed thickly, "That's a no?" he asked softly.

Blaine looked at him and shook his head, a giggle escaping from his mouth, "No you dumbass, but... Here..." he handed Kurt the bowl of popcorn. Kurt looked puzzled as he held the bowl.. " Huh.. I don't get it. What's going on?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine shrugged, "Just eat some popcorn, it'll all be clear in a minute." he explained.

Kurt figured he should just do as being told and ate a few popcorn pieces, "Now what?" he asked, still not getting the point of it.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, "Dig deeper"

Kurt sighed as well and let his fingers touch the bottom of the bowl, only it didn't feel like glass like it should, it felt soft and... it felt like velvet. Kurt shook his head, nahh, that wasn't possible. He wrapped his fingers around the velvet thing grabbed it, taking it out of the bowl. With shocked eyes, he stared at a replica of his black little velvet box. "You ruined my moment." Blaine giggled, taking the box in his own hands and getting up from the sofa, getting on his knees as well. Kurt bit his lip again. "I'm not going to hold a speech as long as yours because it would probably be the exact same thing but with other words but Kurt, only the fact that we both thought this was the moment, makes me even more sure I want to do this for real. Kurt, baby, love of my life, I love you to the moon and the stars and further and back. You asked me first, but I'm asking you too, although I'm pretty sure I know you're answer and now I'm rambling so I should probably just shut up." Blaine went on, making Kurt laugh softly. "So Kurt, will you marry me soon?" he asked, showing Kurt a ring as well.

Another giggle escaped from his lips and he nodded frantically, like he never nodded in his life, his eyes flying around Blaine's neck, holding him tight for a long hug. When they separated, Blaine asked for Kurt's hand, who offered it to him gladly, and put the ring carefully on his finger. Kurt did the same to Blaine and from that moment off, they were fiances. Kurt could barely believe they had picked out the same moment to do this. He smiled brightly and leaned closer to his soon-to-be-husband. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson." Their lips touched and even though it started as that same chaste kiss as before, Kurt let Blaine deepen the kiss by parting his lips a little, letting the other boy's sweet tongue enter his mouth and twirl swiftly around his own. It gave him chills as their hands clung for each other, wanting to be closer to the other. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine breathed between the kisses, their lips barely breaking apart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Klaine prompt - First time couch cuddles in front of Burt and Carole?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lie with me baby<p>

Kurt loved this feeling. Everything was still brand new and so perfect; it made him feel like he was the luckiest teenage boy in the whole world. The warm feeling of Blaine's arm wrapped cosily around his shoulders, the sweetness of the chaste kisses every now and then on the cheek, they made his heart flutter every single time. Kurt was one of those romantic type of guys, the one who was very shy but loved slight touched and secret glances. It seemed as if Blaine found that pretty adorable, so Kurt didn't worry too much about being a prude. He didn't see himself as a prude anyway. Kurt knew his father and Carole wouldn't be home for the next few hours and also Finn, who had football practice wouldn't be home until dinnertime. It meant he could _cuddle_ with his boyfriend all he wanted, maybe even some making out, although he was still very new to that aspect. Sometimes it was good to let go of his restrictions.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the emerald coloured sofa, comfortably close together watching a movie. It was too hot outside to do anything so they just decided to watch a movie in the refreshing air conditioning. Moulin Rouge was one of Kurt's favourite movies of all time, and even though he could pretty much talk along through the whole thing, Blaine hadn't minded to watch it again. Satine and Christian were just about to kiss for the first time when Blaine turned his head and softly started sucking on Kurt's earlobe. That was a new experience, to say the least. A little moan escaped from Kurt's mouth and the boy felt how on his cheeks a pinkish shade appeared. The room was suddenly very hot, even with the AC in it. Kurt closed his eyes for a second and giggled softly, looking to Blaine. "Why did you do that?" Blaine looked a bit taken aback, "You don't mind do you?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, no of course not. We've talked about this, I will tell you when I don't like what you do. That was very acceptable."

"Just acceptable?" Blaine said, an eyebrow cocking.

"Let's say it was rather pleasant." Kurt fired back, a little smile appearing on his face.

"What about this?" Blaine quickly licked his way up from Kurt's collarbone to his jaw and fuck, it made him tremble from crown to little toe. "B-blaine…"

"Hi boys, I'm home!" The voice of one Burt Hummel flooded through the room. Blaine quickly leaned back and Kurt felt how his face slowly turned into a tomato. Had his dad seen that? Sure, his dad was very accepting and pretty much the best father one could wish, but could he handle seeing his son like that?

Apparently the old man hadn't seen anything (or he was just really good at hiding things he wish he hadn't seen) because he turned around and put his jacket on the hook, leaving his cap on the table. "So… What've you guys been up to?"

Kurt tried to compose himself again, avoiding his father's curious gaze. "We've been watching Moulin Rouge sir." Blaine replied politely, reckoning Kurt was in no state to form a coherent answer just yet.

"Aha, that film about glitters and an elephant house… Yea, Kurt made me watch it a few years ago, didn't ya son?"

Kurt smiled sourly, nodding a little. "Alright boys, I'll let you watch. If you need me, I'm in the kitchen. Carole asked if I wanted to prepare the vegetables." The man sighed, heading to the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

Blaine started giggling softly, making Kurt curious. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you have the most awesome father. I mean… Just look at him, he's offering us some private time." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "I don't think he's offering us anything. I think he's running away and now piercing his eyes out to forget what he saw. He's probably scarred for life." Kurt sighed dramatically. Blaine pulled his boyfriend closer and sighed. "Kurt, you have the most wonderful dad. I doubt that he's trying to scar his eyes now to undo what he saw. I really think he doesn't care. As long as you're happy, he'll be happy, really."

Kurt sighed and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Blaine shrugged, "I have my moments. Now come back here and let me kiss you."

Kurt leaned a little closer and pecked his boyfriend quickly on the lips, still not feeling completely at ease.

After Kurt and Blaine had finished their movie, dinner was ready. They enjoyed their meal, Finn (of course) eating like an animal. They'd gotten used to that through time. Carole knew she had to make double portions to satisfy her son's needs. "So Blaine, are you staying with us to watch our family film?" Burt asked, already cleaning off the table. Blaine nodded excitingly and looked happily at Kurt, "I'd love to sir."

"Please stop calling me sir, you're making me feel old. Call me Burt son."

Blaine nodded, "Alright Burt, I won't do that again." They cleaned the table and got seated in the living room. Kurt and Blaine in one sofa, Carole and Burt in the other sofa and Finn headed to his room, feeling tired from his training. "It's Blaine's turn to choose the film." Carole said lovingly, smiling friendly to the boy.

Blaine laughed softly and shrugged, "I'm good with anything, just pick the first film you own in your collection." Burt simply obliged and took the first DVD he found. "Mamma Mia. I guess I could live with that, that's such a feel good film." Carole said, sounding quite excited. Burt sighed but didn't complain as he put the DVD in the DVD-player.

As the film started playing, Burt and Carole got cosy in their sofa, Blaine and Kurt sitting with a small distance between them but hand linked. "C'mon baby, you can lie in my arms, they won't mind." Blaine whispered in his lover's ear. Kurt looked cautiously at his parents, but they were already concentrating on the television screen. Kurt obliged finally and lied back, right in Blaine's arms. "Good boy." Blaine chuckled softly, quickly pecking his lover on the cheek. Kurt smiled as well. Maybe cuddling in front of his father wasn't so traumatizing as he initially thought.


End file.
